The Forbidden A romantic mystery
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: Their love is famous, but sometimes movies lie. In this romance/mystery The beast turns to a College Student and part time private eye to find his wife. But somethings should be left missing.
1. Prologue

The Forbidden

Prologue: The Unhappy, Bookish Housewife

The world is filled with happily ever after stories, but this story doesn't begin with a princess .It begins with a girl and her boorish, brainless, husband.

"Five years, five years, five fucking years, today makes five fucking years Philippe." Belle said as she sat in the stable on a tuft of Hay, she was reading a book, a mystery. She kept books hidden from her husband, in a little hidden nook inside the stable. Belle loved her father, this is why she married Gaston in the first place, but she took it as a side road toward her true love. His name was unsure to her, although she had dreams of him at night, being held in his strong furry arms and being the one to break the spell. She'd promised to return to his castle but Gaston kept her caged like an animal. "A woman's place is in the house, not at some library. Her job is to serve her husband, no questions asked." He always said. She heard the familiar boot steps walking onto their tract of land. Quickly she hid her book and walked out to greet her husband. "Belle, there you are! Here, I brought this from Jacque the taxidermist!" Gaston reached into a bag and pulled out another set of antlers for the wall. "Antler's again?" she said, "It's our anniversary, now where is my dinner?" he said she had forgot all about dinner. Gaston had two expectations, one was to have dinner ready when he got home, and two was his wife was supposed to have sex with him at least twice a week or more. "I am so sorry Gaston, I forgot." Gaston slapped belle ferociously with the back of his hand. "Damn it woman! What have you been doing this whole time?" Belle stammered, he slapped her again, Belle winced at the pain. Gaston grabbed her and shook her violently, "Answer me damn you!" Gaston said and threw her onto the ground. "You were always weak, just like your fool of a father!" "Please Gaston," Belle said her voice tinged with tears; "You call me master, never by my first name!" he said and kicked her in the stomach. He picked up and carried her into the house. There he walked into their spacious master bedroom and threw her onto the bed. Belle knew what was coming next, and she didn't like it as Gaston flung his pants off and had his way with her.

The Beast stared at the rose, the last petal still hadn't fallen, five years and it hadn't fell. "I don't understand why hasn't it fell I mean the time is well past due?" he said Cogsworth, looked at him, "Master maybe its fate? You and the girl were meant to be together, maybe that's why? The enchantress is giving you a reprieve." The Beast turned to his advisor, "She wouldn't would she?" Cogsworth looked at him, "Maybe my lord maybe, now if you excuse me I have things to attend to." Beast looked at the rose, "Please if you're really giving me a second chance, let me know." he said, and heard a familiar name on the wind, "Belle,"

There used to be a saying that nobody could do anything like Gaston. To Belle, at this time, nobody could beat and sexually assault his own wife like Gaston. He was asleep, no shirt, his strong chest rising and falling. It was then she saw a green light shining from the living room, moving out of the bed her body still aching from the beating. Wincing she walked into the living room and saw the enchantress. "Belle, I have good news, do not fear Me." she said as Belle moved closer, "I am offering you a chance to return to normal, some semblance of the life you once had. The last petal has not fallen, Belle, you still have time. If you take my hand, you will not be disappointed. Belle reached out and grasped the enchantress' hand and felt her world spin. She found herself in the castle, the castle of her dreams. "Home, I'm finally home." she said and fell to the ground weeping.

As Beast slept he smelled the scent of roses, and dreamed of Belle not knowing she was there, in his castle waiting.

_March 10 2011_

He had walked the streets of Kent until he found the Tri Towers and the campus of Kent State University. Cloaked in a purple velvet cape, he swiftly slid through the back entrance; the girl was chatting on the phone and didn't notice him. He followed her to the staircase opening the second floor's door. He looked at the room numbers until he found the right one. Knocking on the door, he heard a voice. "Just a sec." the voice said, Steve opened the door and there stood a Seven foot tall beast, "Oh man I need to lay off the Full Throttles." Steve said, The Beast Spoke. "My wife has been kidnapped and I was told you could help me find her. Steven looked at him, and whispered to him, "Has anyone seen you?" he said as he shut the door. "No, I was told you were the finder of lost things. That you're the best at what you do, so I've heard." Beast said Steve looked at him, "Well at least the cloak works. Did they also tell you I am on every police department in the tri county area's shit list?" Beast nodded. "It's going to be a hefty fee, I charge one-thousand a day for toons." Beast pulled out satchel stuffed with money. "That'll do," Steven said. "Steven E. Cornell, finder of lost things at your service." Steve ushered The Beast to his brother's bunk, sitting down the wood creaked, Steve hoped it would hold. "Let's get down to brass tacks shall we? I have a file here on your wife, Age 23, degree in library science from Acme University, impressive. Tell me why would she run away, does she even have a reason?" Steve said, Beast shook his head, "It's been centuries but tonight would be the anniversary of our reunion." "Yes, you refer to it in your request as 'Five year night' I thought it was sooner. It was in the movie." Beast looked at him, "Movies lie, and not everything is the truth." Steve nodded, "Don't I know it. Have you been threatened by any Marvel Characters?" Beast shook his head, "No, what are they?" Steve lifted up his sleeve. An ACE bandage was wrapped around his arm "Disney bought out Marvel enterprises, about a few months ago. This bandage here is the result. About December of 09 I was in the human side of Baltic having a Razzamatazz and Blue Hawaiian Punch when I get a call. One of my old clients, Prince Naveen, had made the mistake of pissing off two Marvel characters and was hiding in a bathroom stall in some bar. So I went down to the Toon side and saw Wolverine and Sabertooth. These two are pricks and they are each drinking Jim Beam and I took their bottles and cracked it over their heads. Next thing I know they have me on the ground and Sabertooth says 'Claw sharpening time' and proceeds to claw the shit out of me. Naveen comes out with a gun and blows their shit to kingdom come, of course they got an accelerated healing factor and it would take them a couple of hours to heal after two slugs to the kneecaps, but I was rushed to Acme General and they bandaged my body except for this four inch gash in my arm from that bastard. I don't fuck around, Beast. I protect my clientele and work like a bastard to help them." He looked Beast in the eyes, "If you really want my help you better expect things to get messy, quick. Now there's the matter of the money. I want you to take the next portal to the human side of Baltic, go to a little trailer and knock on the door. There should be a woman with scabs on her arm from where she scratches her eczema. Give her the money and tell her 'it's for the car' and she won't ask questions. Got it?" Steve said, Beast nodded, "Good, pleasure doing business with you." Steve said and ushered Beast out the door. "God damn I gotta go to Rosie's" he said and shut his laptop and prepared for work.


	2. The Unbearable

The Forbidden

Chapter One: The Unbearable

_Author's note: It has been a year since I updated this story and for those of you who enjoyed the first chapter you may notice a slight change in date in that chapter to make it more current. I am returning to this story because there are many a story out there in my catalogue that need updated. Tonight is the first of many that I will update or finish old stories. Enjoy-Steve_

Cornell sat at the front of the Math and Computer Science Lecture hall room watching his main computer guy, Marco; fiddle with the tower inside a locked closet.

"Jesus Christ," Steve said, "It never took you this long to set up before? Rachel not giving you any poon or something?" S.E said.

"Fuck you man, the last guy in here screwed with the security parameters and now I have to crack them in order to do, well you know, what we do." Marco said.

"We, like the anime club that comes in after us, don't operate within legal means. "A young woman said as she and Marco's girlfriend Rachel walked into the room.

"Nice to see you Rae, Rachel, how are things?" S.E said.

"Had to give the anime club president some extra drugs to help him sleep but I see you got in already." Rachel said.

"I had Marco hack into the key swipe computer now we have access just by swiping anything with a magnetic strip." Steve said.

"Lovely, "Rachel said and walked over to Marco who had just finished setting up and kissed him deeply, "That's for last night babe."

"So you two have been fucking like bunnies." S.E said.

"Maka Chop!" Rachel said and slammed the medical dictionary on his head.

"Jesus," S.E shouted, "You want me to fuck presentation up?"

"Be nice you two" Rae said. At four feet ten inches tall Rae Perry was a former anime club president and master of disguise. She and Rachel would go on fact finding missions for S.E, rummaging through files in the library or seducing potential suspects until they were knocked out with a Benadryl slipped in their drink. Tonight was special, S.E just got a huge payment for a supposed kidnapping and it would set him for life. Marco brought up the file S.E had sent him earlier when he got back from 5 to 8 PM shift at Rosie's. Belle's picture came up.

"This is who we are looking for. Her name is Belle and her husband wants her back and paid me a hefty sum. Now information is light but here is what we have. At 2:45 PM in the toon section of Kent she left her job as head Librarian for the Miyzaki public library. She was seen leaving in a tan Ford Focus going west towards the toon section of Stow. Her husband reported her missing at 5:55 PM after she did not return home. Two options exist. One is she's dead. Two is someone has it out for her. Now this is the fifth year anniversary of their reunification after she left his castle to marry Gaston." S.E said.

"Wait, wait I saw that movie and that never happened." Rae said.

"Cinema is one percent truth and ninety-nine percent bullshit," S.E said, "Someone at Disney must have covered that up. Let's get down to brass tacks here, I need every single name on the Disney toon payroll, how much they had deposited in their account, and how it differs from normal. I also need names, animators, screenwriters, fellow toons anyone who would know the ins and outs of their marriage. I need photos and security footage, anything that can give me a clue." S.E said.

"I'll hack into their database; I got the head honcho's password last night." Marco said.

"Great, Rae, check the guest speakers for the upcoming animation seminar in Cleveland and see if any of them worked on the film. Rachel, I need you to go into the toon section of Kent and talk to her coworkers. We'll meet back here in two days to find our results." S.E said. The Team got up and went to work.

_Once upon a time_

Cogsworth was walking down the hall when he heard the sound of soft footsteps on hardwood.

"Who goes there? "He said. Two small feet stood in front of him he gasped.

"Hello Cogsworth, five years is a long time huh?" Belle said.

"My word you look like you've been through hell." He said.

"It has been a living nightmare only Dante could dream up. Is he asleep?" she asked.

"Yes, his room is to the right of here. I will wake him immediately." Cogsworth said and marched towards the door. Belle stopped him.

"I just want to hold him, is that okay?" she said.

"But of course Cherie." Lumiere said popping out from behind a curtain, he had been giving feather duster cunnilingus.

"Have you no shame?" Cogsworth said.

"None whatsoever." The candelabra said and went back to tongue teasing the duster. Soft pants and moans escaped her.

Belle walked inside, the rose was still on its last petal, and crawling next to The Beast she wrapped her arms around him and buried herself in his fur. His scent was masculine yet has a pleasant floral tinge to it. He rolled over, her face buried deep in his chest fur. Beast looked down at her.

"It is true, you did return." He said and held her close.

"I realized now that life with you was more special than anything. Forgive me my beloved." Belle said.

"All is forgiven." Beast said.

"I love you." She said. The beast growled in pain. The fur of his body receded horns moved back into the skull and long flowing strawberry blond hair appeared. Paws turned into hands and feet and fangs into human teeth. His body floated off the bed and in a burst of light his human form was revealed. He was a beauty, his ivory skin glistened in the soft moonlight, strong toned muscles adorned his body. Ice blue eyes stared back at her.

"Belle, I'm, I'm human!" He shouted. He looked like Adonis, Belle walked up to him and kissed him deeply her tongue danced with his. He lay her on the bed and held her close to him feeling her warmth. This is what it meant to be human, to be in love. Closing his eyes he and Belle fell asleep as the sounds of celebration filled the castle.

_Orange County California, 1990_

"Vitals stable, transfer successful." One of the white coated technicians said.

"She has a bun in the oven." Another said.

"The head cheese will want that removed, take it to the birthing room, procedure 22-A. The other one will not do in the long term plan. Fix him" An old man in a black suit and tie said.

"Roy are you sure you want to make him, ya know, like a monster again?" Keane said.

"I take orders from the guy in the Magic Kingdom not some puissant technician. Take him to the Kafka room, procedure 222-90A." Roy said. He took a look at their data file.

"Erase that, it's too adult and to unhappy. Replace it with Dr. Woolverton's scenario." Roy said. Keane did as he was told but clicked "make back up" hid the file and began editing the couple's history. It was just another day at Disney Animation.

_March 11, 2011_

He waited in the thicket of trees that divided the sidewalks. Placing some gunpowder and a ball into his musket he sat and waited. Hank had told him that she'd be there. He'd have his revenge soon enough. The girl walked near him, he raised the musket, cocked the hammer and fired. The girl didn't have time to think as the musket ball slammed into her skull killing her. He got out and looked at the corpse. It wasn't her, she'd pay though. 21 years is a long time a long time.


End file.
